My Father, The Hero
by PinkPalmTree1989
Summary: Bella's not happy that she's going on holiday with her dad. But that all changes when she sees a certain green eyed boy in her hotel lobby. She tells a few white lies and chaos ensues. Can she make everything right in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own Twilight but I wish I did. And I do not own My Father The Hero.**

**My Father, The Hero**

**Chapter 1**

**Charlie POV**

As I got out of the airport, I breathed in the fresh Phoenix air. I couldn't help but feel optimistic, today was the day that I would see my daughter, Isabella, for the first time in two years. She was now 17 years old. She used to spend every summer with me up in the rainy town of Forks, Washington until she was 15 and then started spending her summers with her mother and her new husband, Phil. But a few weeks ago, I got a phone call from Isabella's mother, Renee, and she asked me if I could take her for the summer as she and Phil were going on a second honeymoon together and I jumped at the chance to spend the summer with my daughter.

This year I decided to take a few weeks of from work, I worked as the Chief of police in Forks, and take Isabella on a real holiday to somewhere exotic for a change. So I booked a holiday for us to this little island resort just near Hawaii, which was recommended by my Deputy's wife, and after that we would be going back to Forks.

So here I am, looking for a taxi, luggage in hand, when I spot one stopping in front of me. I quickly walked over and put my luggage in the boot and got in the backseat.

"353 Central Avenue West" I said to the driver.

"How do you want to get there?" he asked me, I knew my way around Phoenix, but I decided to be sarcastic instead.

"By taxi" I said, he nodded and with that, we pulled out of the airport.

_30 minutes later………_

I arrived outside my ex-wife's house, which still looked the same as when I had visited last time, but with maybe a few more garden gnomes.

"Ok, wait here, we'll be out soon" I told the driver as I got out and went to the front door. I rang the doorbell and Renee answered the door.

"Renee" I greeted her.

"Charlie, handsome as ever" she said as she gestured for me to come inside. Renee and I still got along well even if we were divorced and had both moved on - her with Phil, and me with Sue. Sue, my girlfriend who I had been with for over a year now, she had two kids, Leah, 19 and Seth, 15, they lived in the La Push reservation just outside of Forks.

"Listen, I just wanted to warn you, Bella's a lot different than when you last saw her" she said as we walked into the living room.

"How different can she be in two years?" I asked.

"She's 17 now" was all she said.

"Well, so?" I replied, was there something I wasn't getting?

I looked around the room, and it seemed like nothing much had changed here either.

"Bella?! Are you ready?!" she yelled, almost popping my eardrum, damn crazy woman.

"Isabella!" I yelled softly.

Then Renee went out into the hall and disappeared, leaving me standing there. Suddenly, Oasis, Renee's little terrier dog ran up to my feet and started yelping and jumping up on me.

"Good boy, good boy, get down" I said to him.

"She's not ready yet" I jumped a little as Renee reappeared.

"The taxi's waiting, it's going to cost more than the airplane" I said to her while trying to get the dog away from me.

"Get down" I said once more to Oasis.

"Be nice to him he's been through a lot lately" she said as she disappeared into the hall once again. Yeah, with an owner like Renee, I bet he's been through a lot with that crazy, eccentric woman.

"He doesn't remember me!" I shouted down the hall, to wherever she was. Just then I heard a light trickling sound and looked down.

"He's peeing on me!" I yelled to her as I tried to get the dog away.

"That proves he remembers you!" I heard her shout back.

"He's like a fountain!" I yelled as I finally got Oasis away from me, luckily he hadn't really got me in the process of emptying his bladder, thank the lord.

I walked down the hall to see where Renee was and walked into the conservatory. I walked over to the piano that stood by the window, it was the piano that I had bought for Isabella, for her birthday. I sat down and started to play a random melody off the top of my head. Just because I was the Chief of police in Forks, didn't mean that I was musically challenged, I had been playing the piano since I was about 9 years old. I used to play for Isabella when she used to come to Forks for the summer. She also knew how to play the piano and had started having lessons when she was 7 because she said she wanted to learn how to play like me.

Just then, I heard a creaking sound and looked up.

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight!**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

I can't believe this! I can't believe that my own mother is abandoning me this summer to go on a second honeymoon. A second honeymoon! I mean, come on, she just got married a couple of years ago, she doesn't need another honeymoon for crying out loud!

And now here I am, in my room, getting the last of my things together because this summer, I was going to be spending with Charlie, my dad, yes my dad who also still called me by my full name after years of telling him to call me Bella, and he was taking me to some sort of island, in the middle of nowhere that probably has no cell reception at all, before we go to Forks for the rest of my summer. Ah yes, the dreary town of Forks, Washington where I used to spend my summers when I was growing up.

Just then, I heard the front doorbell ring and Oasis, who was lounging on my bed, ran to my closed bedroom door and started yelping.

"Quiet Oasis" I said and he quietened down.

"Bella?! Are you ready?!" I heard my mum shout, I didn't even bother to answer her, I was still mad, so I continued to pack my things.

Just then, there was a knock on my door.

:Bella, sweetie, your dad's here: I heard my mum say through the door. I didn't reply.

"Can I come in?" she asked and then opened the door, letting Oasis run out in the process. I just carried on with what I was doing.

She walked in and sat on the edge of my bed.

"You can't stay mad at me forever, honey" she said.

Oh, can't I?

"I'm sorry we're not going to spend the summer together, but I really think this is going to be great for you and your dad to get to know each other again" she said as she got up from my bed and walked over to the door.

"I know your dad missed not seeing you, and I know that you've missed him too, so try not to give him a hard time" she said and then left.

Yeah, if he missed me then why haven't I seen him in two years?

I finished stuffing everything into my suitcase and zipped it up.

"He's peeing on me!" I heard Charlie shout.

I laughed to myself and assumed he was talking about Oasis because Phil would never do something like that - that I know of - and I think that Phil was still out at his training session.

"That proves he remembers you!" I heard my mum shout back to him as I went into my bathroom, that was connected to my room, to grab the rest of my toiletries and went to put them into my carry-on bag and zipped that up.

"He's like a fountain!" I heard Charlie yell again.

I grabbed my two suitcases and my carry-on and walked out of my room and downstairs. I heard the piano playing and put my bags down and went into the conservatory. I saw Charlie playing my piano and smiled to myself. I always used to love it when he played the piano when I used to visit him in Forks for my summers, so when I was about 7, i decided that I wanted to learn how to play as well. Charlie had bought me that piano for my 8th birthday, after he found out that I was getting lessons.

I loved to play the piano and just compose my own stuff even though my voice wasn't that great.

Then, I suddenly remembered that I was mad and the smile left my face.

Yeah, I had some abandonment issues when it came to Charlie.

I stepped forward and the floor creaked, making my presence known to Charlie. He stopped playing and looked up at me and smiled.

"Isabella" he said as he got up and walked over to me and hugged me.

"Dad, I missed you" I said with a weak smile on my face, yeah I was trying to take my mums advice and not give him a hard time.

"How are you?" he asked as he stepped back.

"I'm fine" was all I said.

"You look good" he said.

"You too" I replied.

"Bella, whats this?" my mum came in with her favourite midnight blue sweater dangling from her finger.

Oh great, I was in for it now.

"I thought I told you not to take my things without asking" she said as she came up to me, the sweater in her hand now.

"So what, you go through my stuff now?" I bit back at her.

"Whats going on here?" Charlie stepped in.

"I have no privacy" I was on the verge of starting an argument.

"In the future, ask before you take my things. Here" she said as she threw the sweater at me.

"No, I don't want your sweater" I said as I threw it back with a bit of force.

"Now ladies, please" I could tell that Charlie was getting uncomfortable.

"She never lets me have anything" I said, raising my voice.

"Take it" she said as she threw it back to me yet again. She can be such a kid sometimes.

"I don't want it!" I shouted as I threw it back to her.

"Take the damn thing!" she yelled as she threw it back.

"Oh good idea, put on a show for dad" I said as I threw it and accidentally hit Charlie in the face.

"Ok, kiss your mum goodbye" he said as he held the sweater in his hands now.

"Let's go" I said forcefully as I walked away to get my bags so we could leave.

"You see what I have to live with?" I heard my mum say as I started to pick up my bags. Then Charlie came over and took all my bags and I turned to face my mum.

"You know, one of these days I'm leaving and never coming back" I said.

"Fine, go live with your father" she said.

"Sometimes you can be such a bitch" I said and turned to leave.

"Isabella" Charlie said angrily.

I hated that he still called me Isabella all the time and not Bella.

"Do you see how she talks to me?" mum asked Charlie. He turned to face me.

"Where did you learn to talk to your mum like that?" he asked me and just then I thought of a great answer.

"From you" Haha, yes I know I can be evil sometimes.

He looked at me, shocked.

"From me?" he turned to mum "I never said that" he said pointing to himself.

"You apologize before you go young lady, or you're not coming back here" mum said in a strict tone.

"Fine!" I shouted as I walked out the front door.

"Apologize to your mother!" I heard Charlie shouting behind me as he tried to catch up with me.

Yeah, great thinking Charlie, those suitcases weigh a tonne!

I stopped by the side of the taxi, Charlie started putting all my things in the boot.

"Give me that bag Charlie" I said as I held out my hand for him to give me the carry-on.

"Charlie, why did you call me Charlie?" he asked, puzzled.

Oh crap. Think, Bella, think.

"All my friends call their parents by their first names" I replied. Nice Bella, but it could've been better.

"Fine, call me Charlie" he said as he got into the backseat.

I was about to get in beside him, when I heard my mum calling me.

"Bella, sweetheart, you didn't kiss me goodbye" she said as she ran up to the taxi, holding Oasis in one of her arms.

I swear my mum has bipolar sometimes, but then again I think I might have it sometimes too. She put Oasis down and we hugged each other.

"Oh, you want to come with me? I don't blame you" Charlie said to Oasis.

"Oh mum, I'm so sorry" I said, still hugging her.

"She called her mum" I heard Charlie say to the taxi driver, I think.

"I love you baby" mum said as she pulled away and looked at me.

"I love you too, I'm really going to miss you" I said.

"Come on, come on, let's go!" Charlie called, he was getting impatient.

I went and got into the backseat with Charlie.

"Call me as soon as you get there" she said as she closed the taxi door behind me.

"Take my sweater" she said as she tried to hand it to me through the rolled down window.

"No, no, forget it" I said, handing it back.

Here we go again.

"Take it" she said.

We both had a hold of it now.

"No, I don't want it" trying to pass it back.

"You'll need it" she said, pushing it to me.

"No, it's ok" I said, pushing it back.

"Give it to me" Charlie said as he snatched the sweater from both of us.

I took it from him and pushed it towards mum.

"No, I don't want it" I said.

"Take the sweater, it gets cold at night" the driver turned and said to me.

"Ok" I took the sweater back from her.

"She listens to a total stranger" Charlie said to my mum.

"Ok, bye" he said and the taxi started to drive away.

"Bye!" I shouted through the window.

"Have a great time!" she yelled back.

I felt something furry on my leg and looked down.

"Charlie, is Oasis coming with us too?" I asked him, he looked down and saw him.

"Back up!" he yelled at the driver and he reversed, back to where mum was still standing, with a now puzzled look on her face.

"Take the dog!" Charlie yelled as he held Oasis out of the window, the car had stopped, obviously.

Mum ran up and took Oasis from Charlie and then the driver started to drive again and we all yelled our goodbyes - again.

"Women" Charlie said, shaking his head as the driver laughed.

**Longer chapter this time.**

**Review time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight, but I do own Oasis the dog.**

**Chapter 3.**

**Bella POV.**

When we got to the airport, we checked our bags in and went to the airport bar to wait for our flight to be called.

Charlie went up to the bar to get us some drinks, where a pretty brunette woman was working behind the bar as well.

**Charlie POV.**

I walked up to the bar, where a brunette woman was working, to get some drinks for us.

"Hey there, what can I get for you?" the brunette asked with a smile on her face as she looked me up and down.

"A Shirley Temple and a Scotch on the rocks please" I replied.

She started getting the drinks and I looked behind me at Isabella, who was sitting there looking out of a window.

"Is she your daughter?" I looked back to the woman as she put the drinks on the bar.

"Yes. She's beautiful, isn't she?" I replied, smiling.

"Yeah she is, are you close?" she asked while leaning over and trying to be alluring.

"Inseparable" I replied, even though it wasn't true, I wished it was.

I took both glasses and walked back over to where we were sitting and gave Isabella her drink.

"There you go, honey" I said as she took it in her hands and took a sip of it.

**Bella POV.**

"Ugh, this is gross! What is it?" Charlie had given me a Shirley Temple, which I used to love, but not anymore.

"Your favourite. A Shirley Temple" he replied.

"I don't drink Shirley Temples anymore, I'm nearly 18. Where have you been?" I said as I put the drink on the table in front of me.

"Isabella" he started.

"Bella" I interrupted him.

"Bella, I know you're angry at me because we haven't seen each other for so long, but I have to work. I thought about you all the time. I wrote you letters every week" he explained. I know he had to work and everything, but it would have been nice to see him every once in a while.

"Yeah, I got them" I said. I had got his letters.

"Good, I'll get you a coke" he said as he squeezed my hand and got up to go to the bar.

When he got to the bar, he just stood there talking to that woman again. How can he even stop to flirt when he's supposed to be "spending quality time" with me, his daughter?

He finally got my drink and came back.

"Here's your coke" he put it down in front of me.

"Did you ask her to come too?" I asked him.

He looked towards the bar, then back to me.

"Who?" he asked.

I got up and grabbed my carry-on and walked off.

"Isabella! Isabella!" I could hear him shouting after me, I started walking faster.

"Isabella" he said as he grabbed my elbow and turned me to face him.

"What did I do?" he asked, concern on his face.

"I'm not going with you" I said to him.

"You are going with me, I took the time off work and you of all people should know how hard that is with what my job is" he said.

"So, you're coming with me and you're going to have the best vacation you've ever had" I looked at him and he was smiling at me now.

"Whether you like it or not. Understand?" he asked and smiled at me while he lead me away.

**Review!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight (I wish).**

**Chapter 4.**

**Bella POV.**

When we got off the plane, a car from the hotel we were staying at, came to pick us up.

As we drove to the hotel, I looked out of the window of the car, it was already dark outside and I could see the silhouettes of the palm trees and the ocean was so beautiful.

"Here we are. Isn't it beautiful?" Charlie said as the car stopped outside the hotel and we got out.

"It's ok" I replied with a bored tone.

We walked into the lobby of the hotel, where all I could see were old people.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Everybody's so old" I said.

"Old?" Charlie questioned.

"To you, I probably seem old" he said.

"You are old" I said as we walked up to the front desk.

"Look, there's a young person" he pointed out a boy my age, but soon enough, an old woman came over to him and dragged him off somewhere.

"Too late, they got him" I said in an amused tone.

"Hello, reservation under Mr Swan" Charlie said to the woman at the front desk.

I walked away and looked around the lobby, there were so many old people around here.

What was Charlie thinking?!

I was still walking when I saw him.

He had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, they were an emerald colour and he had messy bronze coloured hair.

He was crouched down over some bags and staring into my eyes, then he straightened up with the bags in both hands…

BAM!!

I walked straight into a table, just the thing my klutzy self would do while I was staring at an adonis of a man. Thank the lord I didn't knock it over because that would've been so much worser.

I looked back over to him, he looked into my eyes and gave me a heart-stopping crooked grin and then turned around and walked away.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked, all concerned.

"I'm fine" I said, I wanted to just forget what happened, except for the guy I saw, obviously, and go to bed.

"Let's go, there's obviously nothing to do here" I said as I started walking with Charlie next to me.

"What do you mean? There is a lot for a young person to do around here" he said.

"Rumba class starts in 5 minutes" I stopped and turned to see an old man, who was looking too excited which was probably not good for his heart, grabbing a woman who was probably his wife and walking off in the other direction.

"I can't wait" I said sarcastically to Charlie as we started walking again.

**2 chapters today.**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who owns Twilight? Stephenie Meyer. NOT me.**

**Chapter 5.**

**Bella POV.**

"Call the front desk and tell them we need two bedrooms" I said to Charlie as I saw the two doubles beds in the bedroom of the bungalow we were staying in.

"You heard them, they're all booked up" he said as he began to flick through the channels on the living room TV.

"Can I explain something to you?" I asked him as he switched off the TV, obviously nothing good was on.

"Please" he said as he turned to face me.

"I'm a grown woman. You can't expect me to sleep in a room with a strange man" I explained as I crossed my arms.

"I'm not a strange man, I'm your father" he said.

I sighed.

"You just don't get it, do you?" I asked.

"Fine. Look, I'll sleep here" he said as he pointed to the white couch he was next to.

I nodded my head and got him some blankets and pillows. I put them next to him, where he had sat down on the couch.

"Goodnight" I said in a sweet voice as I turned around and went into the bedroom.

"Goodnight" he said as I closed the bedroom door.

**Charlie POV.**

After Bella closed the bedroom door, I got the phone in front of me and decided to call Sue.

"Hi, I'm out. Leave a message after the tone. Thanks" great, I got her machine.

"Sue, are you there? I'm at the hotel. Call me. I want to talk to you" I said, then hung up.

I put the phone back and started to strip down to my boxers, so I could go to sleep.

"Oh, and daddy?" Bella called from the bedroom.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Don't walk around in your underwear, it's really gross" she called out.

I looked down at myself, my pants were at my ankles and my shirt was halfway off.

**Bella POV.**

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining brightly through the bedroom window.

I got up and went out to the living room and saw Charlie sprawled across the couch, still asleep, obviously.

I walked over to the glass doors that were behind him and opened them and stepped out onto the patio.

The view was beautiful, it overlooked the beach and you could see the horizon.

I found myself smiling as I leant on the wooden railing in front of me.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I heard Charlie ask from behind me.

The smile disappeared from my face a bit.

"It's ok" I said as I turned around and walked past him to go inside.

**Charlie POV.**

When I got dressed for the day, I decided to check my voicemail. There was one message.

"It's Sue, I'm sorry I wasn't home when you called, I was at Billy's. I think I just need some time to think, there's so many decisions to make about us. While you're on vacation, please think about what I said, ok? I love you" and that was the end of her message.

**Review please!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own Twilight!**

**Chapter 6.**

**Charlie POV.**

"We're from Scranton" the man with a gold knock-off chain, who was sitting in front of me said.

"Scranton, Pennsylvania" the man with a hat and oversized glasses on, who was sitting next to him said.

They were both looking at me intently.

"We're in a small businessman's association. We got a great deal to come down here" Goldie (the one with the gold chain) said.

I just nodded, not really paying any attention to these idiots who decided to crash my table and ruin my peace and quiet.

"How much are you paying for your bungalow Charlie?" Cappie (hat guy) asked.

"Mike" the blonde woman who was with them told him off. So, Cappie's name was Mike. **(A/N Not Mike Newton)**

Then a brunette woman walked up to the table and sat down with drinks for them and herself.

"Stella, this is Charlie" Mike said to the woman.

"Hi" I said to her.

"Hey" she replied.

After that, I just blocked out most of their conversation, only catching bits and pieces, here and there.

"We did France in '99. Or was that Italy?" I heard Mike saying. How can you get France and Italy mixed up?

"Spain" the blonde woman said.

She was trying to look at me seductively but it didn't work.

"Yeah, well, whatever. Anyway, we got first class seats for coach prices…." I tuned them out again and searched to see where Bella was.

I found her, laying on a sun lounger in a bikini which didn't leave much to the imagination, and there was a guy sitting next to her.

Oh great, just great, not even a day here and I already have to fend off the guys.

I tuned back in to what the idiots were saying.

"The room was half price, free breakfast too" Mike was saying.

"Fascinating. Excuse me" I said as I got up to leave.

"Bye Charlie" the blonde said, in a tone that was trying to be seductive…again.

"Bye" I said and then left.

I started walking over to where Bella was and the guy that was talking to her, got up and walked towards me, while we were walking, we stared each other down and he walked past me.

"Who's that?" I asked Bella as I sat down on the sun lounger next to her.

"Pablo. You scared him off" she said.

"Yeah, I can see he's the shy type" I said sarcastically.

I looked over to the bar where Pablo was sitting with one of his friends, both of them looking at us.

"And who's that? His parole officer?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to the beach. See ya" she said as she got up and started walking away and I remembered what she was wearing.

"Isabella!" I shouted her.

She turned around, startled.

"What? Whats the matter?" she asked.

"What are you wearing?" I asked her.

"My bikini" she replied.

"The whole thing?" I asked as I tried to cover her up with a towel.

"You don't like it?" she asked.

"Are you sure you didn't leave part of it in the box?" I asked.

"Get real Charlie, everyone's wearing them" she said as she turned and started walking away again.

I went after her and noticed that everyone was staring, well mostly the guys.

"Everyone's staring at you" I told her.

"No, everyone's staring at you" she retorted.

"I insist you put some clothes on" I said as she stopped walking and turned to face me.

"And I insist you loosen up Charlie" she said as she kissed my cheek playfully and started walking again.

I went after her yet again and she knew I was behind her.

"Pablo's playing at a party tomorrow night and he invited me to go" she said as we were walking.

"Then we can go after dinner" I said, I wasn't about to let my 17 year old daughter go to a party with someone she just met.

"Daddy, you're not invited" she said.

"Well, I'm inviting me" I replied.

"I can't show up with my father" she said with a shocked tone.

"Then you can't go. I don't want you going out with that guy" I said firmly.

"I'm not going out with him"

"I said no" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you're 17" I replied.

"17 and a half" she retorted.

"Besides, he's a musician" I said.

"So?"

"So you can't date a musician until all other men are dead" I told her.

"You can stop overdoing all this father stuff, it's not impressing me" she said in an amused tone.

"I'm not doing it to impress you" I replied.

"You can't make up for not being in my life for two years in two weeks" she said seriously.

"I've been in your life" I said.

"You could've fooled me" she said as she walked away and I decided to go back to the bar.

**Bella POV.**

Ugh! Charlie is so annoying sometimes! I'm 17, I can go to parties if I want to and I can wear what I want to.

I decided to go for a walk, so I put on some jean shorts and a white tank and walked down the beach.

I climbed over some rocks and found a secluded beach.

I went to the edge of the water and crouched down on one of the stones, looking out at the view in front of me, when I heard a splashing noise and looked up to see a pair of legs with flippers attached to them.

I stood up and watched as the person swam nearer and the top of a snorkel came into view.

And then….a head of bronze hair? It couldn't be? Could it?

The figure stopped swimming and straightened up and took the snorkel off.

Oh my God!

He was wearing nothing but a pair of green swimming trunks that seemed to bring out the colour in his eyes. And his body….wow, it was perfectly toned and I found myself staring and then looked up to see him smiling at me so I smiled back.

"This beach is private property" he said with the voice of an angel and my smile faltered a bit.

"How'd you get here anyway?" he asked.

"I walked here" I replied as I shrugged my shoulders.

"You walked here? That was stupid. A girl like yourself walking under those cliffs" A girl? He was so patronizing, he didn't look any older than me.

"A girl? Please! I'm 18" I said with a bit of venom in my tone, which only made him smirk. Jerk!

"Well, be careful, 18 year old because high tide comes in at 3.15 and you'll be stuck out here" he said.

"What, do you live here or something?" I asked him.

"I'm here on vacation and my parents own a house down the beach but I help out in the hotel too" he replied.

"What about you? Are you here with your parents?" he asked.

I wanted to sound, I don't know, cool so I thought for a second before I answered him.

"A friend" I said.

"Well, good luck walking back" he said in a smug tone.

He then turned around and left the way he came.

I had no trouble getting back to the bungalow and when I got back, Charlie was sat in one of the deck chairs reading a magazine.

"Did you have a nice day?" he asked as he looked up from what he was reading.

"Yeah, it was great" I replied with a smile and then went inside.

**Review pleaaassseee!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don****'****t own Twilight ****L**

**Chapter 7.**

**Charlie POV.**

Why do all the annoying people on this island always flock towards me?

I was walking on the beach with this annoying guy, well I wasn't walking with him, he was following me and he was talking about some science stuff that I didn't understand.

Hmmm….maybe I can offload him onto Bella?

I went to where she was sunbathing on a deck chair and introduced them.

"Isabella, this is Raymond. Raymond, this is Isabella" I said as she shook his hand and I sat down on the chair next to her.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked her and she just smiled weakly at him.

"Raymond is from Phoenix" I said to her.

"Really?" she asked, disinterested.

"Yeah, I go to Bradley high school of science. How about you?" he asked her.

Finally, he was leaving me alone.

"I go to Grant high school" she replied. **(A/N School names made up)**

"Good school. Outstanding humanities program" he said to her.

**Bella POV.**

God! He is soooo annoying! I'll kill Charlie for this!

**Charlie POV.**

"I'm into economics myself, I'm aiming for Harvard business school and get my MBA and then use that to get into something sexy like film. How about you?" he asked her.

"I like to shop" she replied.

"A consumer. Good. The more of you the better" he said as he laughed to himself.

Seriously, this kid does not know when to shut up.

"Ok, I'm going for a swim" I said and tried to get out of there while I could but I wasn't fast enough as he just followed me again.

**Bella POV.**

Ha ha! Your plan backfired Charlie! I win this time!

**Charlie POV.**

I found myself sitting alone at a table by the hotel pool while Bella was off somewhere, doing whatever teenagers do, which probably included some sort of trouble.

I saw Bella coming towards me then, with redheaded woman by her side.

"Charlie, this is my friend Diana" she said as the redhead sat down.

"Nice to meet you" she said to me.

"My pleasure" I replied.

"Didn't I tell you he was cute" Bella said to her.

"He's very cute" she said, looking at me.

"You two get acquainted. I'm going for a swim" Bella said and then walked off.

I saw her walking past a waiter who was looking at her and then another guy who was also looking at her walked into him and the waiter fell into the pool.

"I think it was Bella's plan for me to distract you, so I'll do my best" Diana said.

I swear, I'll kill Bella for doing this.

"So, Bella says your divorced" she said.

"Yes, but I have a girlfriend" I told her.

"Oh, well good. I'm glad we got that out of the way. Is she here with you?" she asked me.

"No, she's back in Forks" I said.

"So… far away. You know, my psychic said that I would fall in love with a doctor with a beard" she said.

Great, like I said before, these kinds of people always find me.

"I'm a police chief with a moustache" I said.

"Close enough" she said, looking me up and down.

**Bella POV.**

So, I'd gotten rid of Charlie and was sitting at the bar, talking to this guy called David when he decided to show up.

"Charlie, this is David. He's a photographer" I said to him.

"Here you go beautiful" David said as he handed me a drink.

"Thanks" I said to him and he turned to look at Charlie.

"Yeah, I was thinking of taking some pictures of Bella" David told him.

"I'll send you some" Charlie said as he took my drink out of my hand and put it back on the bar.

"Thank grandpa for the drink" he said and then lead me away.

"Whats the matter with you?" I asked him.

"Some choice of friends you have. A crazy woman and a crack head musician" he said and I just rolled my eyes.

"You're a pain" I told him, matter of factly.

"I know" he replied.

**Reviews please ****J**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 8.**

**Charlie POV.**

"Bella, are you alright?" I was stood outside, waiting for Bella to get ready so that we could go to a party that the hotel was having. I'd been waiting for her for ages.

"I'm fine!" she shouted to me.

"I'm starving!" I called to her.

"I'm coming!" she called back and then she emerged in a black dress that was too short.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all" I replied, I didn't want to get into another argument.

**Bella POV.**

I think I really pissed Charlie off!

We were walking to the hotel pool because that's where the party was being held, when I saw him…again.

My bronze haired mystery guy.

He was stood with a couple of people and was looking at me, so I hooked my arm through Charlie's and added some extra oomph into my step.

"Why are you walking like that?" Charlie asked me.

"Like what?" I asked back.

"Walk normally" he said.

"I am walking normally" I said.

**Bronze Haired Mystery Guy (We all know who it is).**

"That's the guy. I'm telling you, man" Tom said to us.

"He must have money" Betty said.

"A lot of money" Nicole said, as we watched the beautiful girl that I couldn't get out of my mind, walking away with a guy twice her age on her arm.

**Charlie POV.**

I really do have a strange daughter.

We were walking by the pool, when she let go of my arm and walked over to where Pablo was and started talking to him.

"Bella" I called.

She looked at me and then turned back to Pablo and carried on talking.

"Charlie, you're in luck. I'm still single. How about you?" Diana asked as she dragged me away somewhere.

**Bella POV.**

I had just finished talking to Pablo and was looking for Charlie. He's always around when you don't want him to be, but as soon as you need to find him, he's nowhere to be seen.

I turned around and nearly bumped into someone.

I looked up and found myself staring into a pair of familiar green eyes.

"Hi" he said and I broke out of my trance.

"For your information, I walked here too" I told him.

"You look great" he said as he looked me over.

"Thanks" I said.

"Um, your friend…" he started saying and seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Charlie?" I asked.

"Yeah. Is he your boyfriend?" he asked.

So that's why he was embarrassed.

"Yeah. Yeah, he's my boyfriend" I told him.

WHY did I just say that?!Stupid, Bella, so very stupid!

"Well, it's none of my business, but he looks pretty ancient" he said.

Hey! Charlie looks good for a forty-something year old thank you.

"He's not that old. Besides, I like older men" I said to him.

Please, someone just shoot me now, I can't seem to shut up.

"Do you sleep with him?" he asked.

Ok, that was inappropriate and a very disgusting thought-shivers-maybe that's why he was embarrassed earlier.

"No!" I said a little too loud.

"You don't?" he asked, a little hopeful too.

Ok Bella, think.

"No, I mean, yeah, but not in the same room" ok, that was a really stupid answer.

"Not in the same room?" he asked, confused.

"I mean, not technically in the same room because when we travel, he had to tell people he's my father" I told him.

I think I saved myself, for now.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm not 18 like I said I was" I said.

"How old are you then?"

"17" I said.

"So he has to pretend that he's my father because of all the stupid laws and stuff" I told him.

"But working here, I'm sure you see that kind of thing a lot" I said.

"All the time" he said as he smiled.

"Edward, are we going dancing?" a woman with blonde hair came and asked him.

So, his name is Edward.

"Yeah, maybe" he said as he was still looking at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" he said and turned around.

"Yeah, maybe" I used the phrase he just used and he turned back to me and smiled.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Bella" I replied.

"Bella, I'm Edward. It's nice to meet you" he said as we shook hands and I felt a shock go through me from his touch and from the looks of it he felt it too.

Then he turned around and went with the woman who was bringing to life the phrase 'if looks could kill' as she glared at me.

I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding and went to find Charlie.

I finally found Charlie sitting at a table by himself.

"How come you're sitting all alone?" I asked as I sat down on the bench next to him.

"I'm hiding from your friend" he told me.

"Diana?" I asked.

"Yes, Diana. Goddess of the hunt" he replied.

"Oh, come on. She's not that bad" I said as I was looking around and spotted Edwards looking at me with…was that jealousy in his eyes?

I snuggled up to Charlie and kissed his cheek and looked back at Edward who looked even more jealous.

"He couldn't like me….could he?

I mean, I'm just a plain jane and there's nothing special about me compared to him.

"What happened?" Charlie asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing happened" I told him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Am I really that bad that the only time I'm nice to him is when I want something?

"I don't have to want anything from my daddy, do I?" I asked and he then hugged me closer and kissed the top of my head.

I looked back over to Edward and he was still glaring.

**Stella (Woman with Scranton guys).**

We were stood talking with some of the hotel stuff about Charlie and that young woman with him.

"Yeah, she told Edward all about it just now" Tom said.

"It's disgusting" Nicole said.

"I wish I had a moustache" Mike said.

Idiot.

"Give me that" Nicole said as she took the camera from Mike and went and took a photo of Charlie and that young woman.

She was probably going to show everyone at home this.

**Review please!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Twilight is not owned by me! Unfortunately.**

**Chapter 9.**

**Bella POV.**

"_Patty, you__'__ve described your life at home as a living hell__…"_ I was watching TV.

We had gotten back from the party about an hour ago and Charlie was stood out on the deck.

"Bella!" I heard him calling me.

"_What happened when you were 17__"_ I carried on watching TV.

"Bella!" Charlie called again.

"_That__'__s when I went to live with Dwayne. My mothers a prostitute and my fathers doing time for armed robbery__"_ the woman on TV said.

"Isabella!" he yelled this time.

"What?!" I shouted back.

"Come here and look at this!" he called.

"Look at what?!" I asked.

"The view!" he replied.

"What about it?!" I asked.

"The moons rising!" he called.

"Great" I said.

"_I started sniffing airplane model glue__…"_ I heard the woman on TV saying before Charlie started yelling again.

"Come out here!" pushy much Charlie?

I switched off the TV and walked outside.

"It's not like I haven't seen the moon before or anything. Where is it?" I asked.

The moon was behind the clouds.

"It'll come out again in a minute" he told me.

I started to walk to the beach.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"For a walk" I replied.

**Charlie POV.**

After Bella went for a walk, I decided to check my voicemail again. There was another message from Sue.

"I miss you Charlie, but I've decided that I cant go on feeling that you're not there for me. I need more, or maybe less. I don't know. I need and answer, that's all" she said.

I think I've really screwed things up with her.

**Bella POV.**

I was walking for a while, when I noticed that the moon had come out from behind the clouds again.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned around and saw Edward looking at me.

"Hi" I said.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Going for a walk. You?" I replied.

"I was on my way home"

"Want some company?" I asked him.

"Sure" he said and gave me that breath-taking crooked smile of his.

We were walking for a couple of minutes before he broke the silence.

"So, he's like your sugar daddy?" he asked.

"Mhmm? Yeah, sort of" I said.

I could just feel the lies starting to form in my head.

I seriously need professional help.

"He saved me" I told him.

"From what?" he asked with a concerned tone in his velvet voice.

"From my boyfriend Dwayne. From a life on the streets. When I met Charlie, I was a runaway. I was into dope pretty bad" I told him, using bits and pieces from the story that was on TV earlier.

"Really? You were?"

"Well, I started with the easy stuff. You know, like sniffing glue. Stuff like that. Then I went to the hard stuff. I was stealing to support my habit and I got busted. That's when Charlie found me. He turned my life around" I said, at least I was trying to make Charlie look better.

"So, he's like a father to you?" he asked.

"You could say that, yeah" I said.

If only you knew.

**Charlie POV.**

I decided to go to the hotel bar and Diana acme and sat with me at the bar.

"Have you met any nice men yet?" I asked her.

"Besides you? No" she replied.

"What about them?" I asked, nodding my head over towards a table with three men at it that were smiling at her.

"Oh, them? The men that God forgot? I'm not interested" she told me.

She was funny and I was starting to like her as a friend.

"You're very attractive, you know. If I wasn't already spoken for…" I started but she cut me off..

"And how is the person who's speaking for you?" she asked.

"Sue? She's angry at me and says she needs time to think" I told her.

"She probably just needs to cool down" she said.

"I don't understand women" I said.

"So what is it about us that you don't understand?" she asked.

"Everything. I don't understand my ex wife or my girlfriend. I especially don't understand my daughter. She hates me" I told her.

"Don't be silly. Bella idolises you" she said firmly, which made me smile.

**Bella POV.**

"What about your father?" Edward asked.

"My father? He's in prison for armed robbery. He knocked off a liquor store, shot the owner and took the customers hostage. He drove through five states before the cops caught him" I said.

**Charlie POV.**

"So, has Bella ever been in love?" she asked me.

"Isabella? In love? Of course not. What does she know about love? She's too young. She doesn't know anything about men. She thinks love is like some fairytale" I told her.

**Bella POV.**

"Well, what about your mother?" he asked.

"My mothers a prostitute. She ran off with her pimp" I told him.

The lies just keep getting worse and worse.

"So, what's this guy Charlie like?"

"Most of the time, he's really nice. He has a bad temper, though. And he gets jealous real easy. He was in jail, too" I said.

Why did I have to say bad things about Charlie? I cant keep my mouth shut!

"You're kidding me!" he seemed upset.

"Who am I to criticise? Without Charlie, I don't know where I'd be right now. I probably wouldn't even be alive" I said.

Someone please gag me!!

**Charlie POV.**

I had just finished talking to Diana and was walking back to my bungalow, when I saw an old couple looking at me weirdly.

I decided to be polite and say hello.

"Hello" I said.

The old man stopped and looked at me.

"Hello yourself!" he said, angrily and then walked away.

Ok, that was strange.

**Bella POV.**

"Well, I'll be seeing you" I told him as he started walking to the front door of his house.

He turned around and looked at me.

"If he ever hurts you…" he started, but I cut him off.

"Charlie? He would never hurt me" I said.

"Bella, you don't understand men like him. Prison is a really tough place" he explained.

"It was a minimum security prison" I said, trying to make the situation better.

"Well, still…"

"I should go" I said.

"Bye" I said as I started to walk away.

"Bye" he called after me.

When I got back to the bungalow, Charlie was already asleep on the couch.

"Goodnight daddy" I said as I kissed his cheek, then went to bed.

**Review!!!!!**


End file.
